HOTSHOT Wiki
HOTSHOT (also written as Hotshot) is a text-based, fantasy, action, roleplaying game (RPG) originally developed by Lamar and Amasha. It was first created in August 2014 and release as a form on Gaia Online. Since then, it has gone through three major adjustments to the game and to its platform. Each rendition remains connected to the current one as many locations and characters have been carried over. The premise of Hotshot is for players to create characters and explore a near-future, fantasy, alternative universe. This goal is achieved though writing situations and responses from the perspective of their character while interacting with the environment and other creations of players. While players are encouraged to create characters from wherever and whenever, most will reside and collect within Rush City, USA, a fictional city based off of San Francisco, USA. If you are a new player, we advise reading the Universe and Rules section of this page. The History segment is simply for bookkeeping. You will not be required to know anything beyond the Universe and Rules section but we advise poking around this wikia a bit. History The origin of Hotshot begins from a Skype conversation between Amasha and Lamar. Both people were frustrated with roleplaying options, or lack of. Many of the roleplays either catered to very specific interests or required the player to write over a page of content for each action. Wanting something that was both expansive and relaxed, the two spent a single day creating the framework for the original Hotshot game. Other the course of years the game would grow both in regular players and in features to establish a well-rounded roleplaying experience. Version One The first version of Hotshot was known as "Go Home, Hotshot." It was published on August 29th, 2014 on Gaia Online as a roleplay forum. This single-forum roleplay began as a "heroes vs. villains" game. Each player chose to be one of the two options and could posses any power or be anything... with the limitations of admins needing to approve their character before they played. The game had a bare-bone rule set of about 20 rules that predominately reminded players that there were few limits in the game. During the game's first run, it accumulated over 30 characters from over 15 players. Two events took place within the game and ran to their completion. One was the "Summer Fair" and the other was the "Dreamer's Dowry." Each event took roughly three months to complete and were also the events that created the Badge System. This system allowed for a single-thread forum to have multiple events occurring at once on the same thread. It was also a reward system for players that attended events. Go Home, Hotshot ended on December, 20th 2014. Reasons for its closure was due to a large influx in posting repose time. The game had begun with a demographic of short-fast posting players and as long-slow posting players entered there was a shift in game progress. Events that were expected to take three months doubled or tripled in duration and ultimately crippled the inspiration for many of the admins and moderators. By the day it closed many of the players that ran the game had opted to move on. Version Two After about a year, the second iteration of "Go Home, Hotshot" was released on October 7th, 2015. The game was released again on Gaia Online with improved graphics and adjusted rules and setting. While the game took place in the same location and with the same general events on the previous game, everything had a lot more detail. Locations such as Universe Alley, First Trust, the Overworld, and the Underworld were created. The second version did not last as long as the original. While it ran through the same two events, it ended quickly after the Dreamer's Dowry. Multiple theories as to why the game came to a halt exist. Version Three (current) On April 24th, 2017 a Discord chatroom was created with the title, "gohomeHOTSHOT." It was later renamed to, "HOTSHOT." Composed of mostly the same members of the previous two games, the universe was created again. The creator, Lamar, acknowledged that many of the original games had strong chatroom-based subgames occurring on Skype. These chatrooms allowed for players to quickly play out events either privately or with a few other players. Having lost games to slow speed, it was agree on by multiple veteran players that making Hotshot a chatroom-only game was ideal. The location of Rush City was moved in v.3 from a mysterious place in Oregon, USA, to being a replacement of San Francisco, USA. All the locations of the previous game are expect to exist in the new one and players are encouraged to expand the Hotshot Universe via the Wikia page you are reading now. While the game has yet to officially being, it is estimated to have playable chatrooms by May 1st, 2017. Universe HOTSHOT takes place in an alternative universe modeled after our own. Two events separate the Hotshot Universe from ours. First would be the Great Awakening and second is First Contact. Beyond that you will find a few minor changes such as alterations of famous people (Tonald Drumpf rather than Donald Trump), places, and things (Bepsi instead of Pepsi). These changes will go undocumented as the essence of what they are is easily understood. Major changes such as Rush City replacing San Francisco, will be documented and mentioned in this wiki. Massive changes are very few and far between. Setting and Timeline Events within the Hotshot Universe are loosely described as being within the "near future" of our own, real-world, timeline. Because Hotshot is a non-linear story, events may also occur with some overlap. To put it simply: there is not stable timeline in Hotshot. Things will occur and sometimes be erased but they will remain as history in the character that it happened to if the player so chooses. That said, technology is an interesting mash-up of eras thanks to the First Contact. While you might see a sentient robot butler, these things are limited to the super wealthy and are few and far between. Advanced technology that is 'spectacular' was primarily achieved through profit-seeking companies while some advanced but mundane tech was developed through the good will of aliens and human non-profits. Magic is also it's own technology in Hotshot. While the use of magic is specialized and often only shared among specific groups of humans and other magically-inclined beings, you will find charms shops here and there. Humans, Aliens, and Mythos There are three primary "racial groups" in Hotshot. Humans, Aliens, and Mythos. In the future, an Automaton group will be added to this list. Due to how early on Hotshot Universe is with their robots, those that come from different plants will be deemed Aliens. Roughly put, "humans" refers to anyone from the planet Earth who maintains a humanoid shape and does not transform, for whatever reason, unwillingly. Aliens are any creature that come from somewhere other than Earth. Finally, Mythos, are beings from Earth or dimensions attached to Earth that are not humans. As you might expect, characters can fall into a blend of these categories. For example, a human that undergoes an experiment that turns them into a beast is still technically a human but will often be mistaken for a Mythos. Characters that fall outside of these categories can expect to deal with being assumed to be one of these three. Many people and places classify beings differently so merely use this information as a frame of reference and you can build your characters story how you like with whatever you like. Rules There are rules in Hotshot the same way there are rules in every roleplaying game. Admins and Moderators enforce rules through a chain of command. Along with rules there are also recommendations for things ranging from writing to character design. This section is one of the most important sections of this website to understand. If you have any questions or concerns with these rules, see the Report Issue subsection. Punishment for breaking rules depends on the severity of the issue and how it was resolved. General Rules listed in this section should never be broken and pertain to you, the player. # Be respectful and kind to everyone. # Anyone classified as a minor within their jurisdiction cannot join. # Take any explicit roleplays out of public chatrooms and into private ones. # You must receive player consent for to kill, maim, or otherwise harm a character. # Visit us and the chatroom (IC or OOC) at least once a week. Character Creation These are more of a to-do list before you create your character. If you are concerned about something on this list, contact an admin or moderator. # An admin must approve any new character added to the wikia. # An admin must approve adding a new species to the wikia. # Avoid overly powerful characters. For example, controlling time without limitation. # Examine characters that already exist and avoid making duplicates. (see Character Demographics) # We are bit a canon roleplay. Do not make characters from other universes. Recommendations Hotshot is a game for character freedom. That being said, there are some things that admins, moderators, and veteran players recommend you consider when designing or playing your character. You are not required to follow these. # Remember that law enforcement exists in Rush City. Prison time can happen on a character. # Your character should have a healthy balance of positive and negative traits. # Characters that are "True Neutral" should have a clear goal in life or purpose. # When in doubt, ask.Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Factions Category:Events Category:Info